Sens
by KatarzynPleopucja
Summary: Ogólnie - bezwiedne poszukiwanie czegoś w mroku jaźni. Sprecyzowanie egzystuje tu jako niesprecyzowana gra pozorów.


**Tęsknota i niesprecyzowanie**

Harry leżał już w pidżamce w łóżku. Starł z górnej wargi resztki śmietanki, pozostałości z kolacji, którą spożył w pełni kultury z rodem Dursleyów, to jest wujostwem i pulchnym kuzynem-świniakiem, który pulchności swej pozbywając się z roku na roku, nadal pozostawał w swej atawistycznej pulchności, jeśli do atawizmu można by pulchność przyporządkować.

Chłopak wystawił stopy zza kołdry i podskoczył na łóżku jak zwinna dżdżownica. Tak żałował, że nie było tu Zgredka. Jakoś brakowało mu jego sflaczałych uszu, tej śmierdzącej szmaty, która robiła za koszulę i tych wielkich, szklistych oczu, wyposażonych jakby w najmocniejsze rentgeny tego świata.

Wstał ci panek z blizną i przeciągnął się, mimo że to raczej pora spatku. A on w dom się zapuszcza, korytarz muska jego stopy i vice versa, podłoga szaleje w cichych odczytach poematów i epopei, cienie przyjmują chętnie zgrabną sylwetkę chłopca. Cicho plaska palcami rąk o ściany, gdy w wychylenia wchodzi i oczyma zwodzi mętne świetliki złych istot. Po schodach w dół, zjazd z poręczy ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem wygody zjazdu. Smugi deszczu, ich cienie właściwie, przez okno i chlap na ścianę. Przemknięcie szybkie, acz zwinne. Napięcie łydki, zgięcie palców stopy, prężny wskok do łaźni. Klik drzwi. Klik. Przestronność. Fioletowy, puszysty dywan. Puszystość, i nie Dudziak, dywan, Dudziak nie.

Zgredek siedzi na sedesie i czyta gazetę.

– Stęskniłem się za tobą, Zgredku.

Zgredek zamknął rozłożoną gazetę i uderzył nią w powietrzu mocno i pewnie, zginając ją w pół. Odrzucenie w bok zbitki papieru. Plask.

– Zgredek wie. – Skrzeknął z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

Harry skierował wzrok na łydki Zgredka i zaskoczył się niezmiernie. Powiódł wzrokiem po muszli klozetowej i upewnił się w spostrzeżeniu, że skrzat siedzi, gdzie siedzi. Znów oczy jego powędrowały na łydki. Pacnął się ręką w czoło.

– Przez chwilę myślałem, że to jedna wielka mistyfikacja, Zgredku... – zagadał.

Skrzat tylko spojrzał pytająco oczyma. Uszy lekko mu drgnęły, jak u konia, gdy coś go zainteresuje.

Chłopak wyciąg-palec i na łydy skrzata pokazuje. Mówi:

– Siedzisz tu i Bóg wie, co robisz. Niby gazeta i sedes, a jednak na łydkach brak spuszczonych majtek. – Tu pstryknął palcami. – Dopiero sobie żem przypomniał przed chwilką, że nie musisz ich nosić.

Zgredek lekko zmarszczył się.

– Skąd Harry Potter wie, że nie muszę?

Chłopak podrapał się i chwilkę zastanowił.

– Chce się Harry przekonać? – skrzat rzucił ni to wyzwanie, ni to żart, ni to propozycję, ni to prośbę.

Harry mlasnął powoli, spojrzał przez okno i zaczął rozkoszować się nocnym obrazem, nie zwracając uwagi na wyczekującego Zgreda. Jakiś ptak przeszył ciemny nieboskłon w oddali.

Wiele opcji przeciekało teraz przez śliskie i lepkie mózgowie Harry'ego, ale żadna jakoś nie mogła tam dłużej się zatrzymać. Zgredek, sedes, puste łydki. Niby gazeta, niby sedes, niby muszla... niby wiele wymagań spełnionych i niby Zgredek „mógłby", ale o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? A może gazeta przeciwnie, bo o gazetę tu chodzi... Posiedzenie dla gazety... ale Zgredek też musi... też musi czasem przysiąść i... Muszla.

– Wezmę kąpiel. – Stwierdził Harry i jął odkręcać kurki bogato zdobionej wanny. (Dursleyowie przeistaczali swój domek w pałac i rozpoczęli remont od łazienki)

Zgredek kiwnął głową, na pół smutno, na pół z ulgą. Nie udało mu się, lecz ciężar przymusu podtrzymywania nadziei do ostatniej chwili momentalnie zelżał. To musiało się tak skończyć.

**Sprecyzowanie i świder**

W ten klimatyczny letni wieczór ciotka Petunia przygotowała na kolację naleśniki z twarogiem i śmietaną, dość dietetyczne i skromne danie, szczególnie, że leżące przez cały czas trwania wieczerzy na szklanym półmisku pokrojone pomarańcze egzystowały tu jako potencjalny deser. Dudziak marudził. Vernon marudził. Harry zajadał ze smakiem i mimo że dostał dwa rulony naleśnikowe (a nie trzy, jak inni reprezentanci płci silnej przy tym stole) to nie grymasił. W głowie buczała mu piosenka, jakby leciała z rozstrojonego radia. „Kiedy! Rano jem śniadanko! Nie grymaaszę nad owsiaanką!"

– Śpiewam! Małego wal-czy-ka! Dlaa łyżeczki i wide-elczy-yka! – zanucił pod nosem Harry, prawie zagłuszony przez świerszcze, których cykanie dostawało się przez uchylone okno.

Dudley mlasnął głośniej, Vernon udawał, że nie usłyszał. Bali się, że to jakieś czary. Nigdy nie wiadomo co temu blisko już szesnastoletniemu chłopakowi strzeli do głowy. Pod jego czupryną kruczoczarnych włosów każdy pomysł może zakiełkować.

– On kiedyś dom rozwali! – Vernon zachłysnął się twarogiem, gdy to przeszło mu przez myśl.

Petunia nawiązała z nim kontakt wzrokowy i łączność umysłową. O tym samym pomyśleli. Dudziakowi policzki drgały, gdy pałaszował i wychwycił nić porozumienia między rodzicami. Gapił się w nią tępo, jak w sznur do rozwieszania prania. Bał się diety. Harry może i mógłby zmusić go magią do odczuwania wstrętu przed mięsiwami lub pełnymi tłuszczu zakąskami w stylu chipsów lub orzeszków ziemnych, ale na pewno nie wypleniłby z jego głowy chętki do spożycia czegoś mocno kalorycznego od czasu do czasu. Ta pewność trzymała go jeszcze jako tako na dystans od skrajnej nerwicy.

Wuj Vernon rozpoczął z Petunią pogawędkę o nowych modelach świdrów. Siedział on naprzeciwko Petuni, a Harry zajmował miejsce naprzeciwko Dudziaka. Konwersacja obok nich otworzyła nowe możliwości Harry'emu, dając mu oraz kuzynowi trochę intymności.

– Dietus aktywacjus... – rzucił chłopak znienacka, celując w Dudleya naleśnikiem; trochę twarogu spadło na talerz.

Dudleyowi dopiero po dwóch kęsach rozszerzyły się oczy z przestrachu (przełożył sobie z łaciny na angielski i strwożył się, iż to najgorsze zaklęcie z możliwych).

Powoli jadł dalej, badając skutki zaklęcia. Szybko okazało się, że urok nie podziałał.

Harry cmoknął ustami znużony i, upewniając się, że wuj nie patrzy, kopnął pod stołem kuzyna w kolano.

– Czego?

– Ćwiczysz już z dwudziestokilogramowymi handelkami, Dud? – spytał Harry, zachowując powagę.

– Nie, nadal cisnę piętnastki, Har.

Harry odkroił sobie trochę naleśnika i jeszcze przeżuwając, kontynuował:

– I nadal myślisz, że te programy treningowe z neta są coś warte?

Dudley wchłaniał już pomarańcze.

– Będę silny jak superman, zobaczysz... Znalazłem ten z handelkami na certyfikowanej stronie.

Harry zmarszczył się, wyobrażając sobie Dudleya w pelerynie bohatera. Przeżuł więcej jadła.

– A jak byś zareagował, gdybym powiedział, że to moja stronka i zrobiłem ją, żeby wciskać kit takim naiwniakom jak ty?

– A skąd niby miałbyś certyfikaty, frajerze?

Harry westchnął.

– Wszystko da się podrobić, Duds...

– Tego nie.

– To też...

– Nie.

– Też.

– Zaraz coś przyniosę! – Vernon radośnie ogłosił, powstając. – Petunio, takiego mleka jeszcze nie piłaś! – przyjął wuj charyzmatyczną postawę, nie tylko słowami, ale i sylwetką i gestami zapewniając o jakości mleka. – Kupiłem karton od jakiegoś handlarza przydrożnego, kiedy wracałem z tej podmiejskiej budowy... Dał mi wcześniej trochę na spróbowanie z wiaderka, prosto od krowy! Przepyszne! Takiego jeszcze nie piłaś! Zaraz wszyscy go spróbujemy i odtąd tylko te pić będziemy, bo już aby inne pić, to sobie nie wyobrażę!

Wyszedł z salonu do kuchni. Harry stwierdził, że wuj ma słabo rozwiniętą wyobraźnię, skoro karton mleka może mu ją ograniczyć.

Odczekali chwilę, każdy już spożył kolację. Wnet wsunęła się głowa wuja.

– Mam pewne problemy z otworzeniem, ale już niedługo! Zwołam was, gdy otworzę, ciebie też, chłopcze. Może to mleko wypleni z twojej głowy te chore sztuczki!

Szurnęły krzesła i każdy udał się gdzie indziej. Petunia krzątała się w salonie, Dudziak poszedł poczytać dokładniej na necie o nowo wyszukanym programie, a Harry zaszedł na chwilę do pokoju. Zgredek siedział na jednej z sof, które Harry złapał na wyprzedaży w hurtowni, palił fajkę wodną i czytał Edgara Alana Poe przybrany w fioletowy szlafrok ze złotą literą Z na piersi i z fioletową czapeczką szejka.

– Jak smakowała Harry'emu kolacja? – spytał Zgredek, odrywając się dystyngowanie od lektury.

– Zgredku – zaczął poważnie chłopak – ile jeszcze zamierzasz u mnie mieszkać? Jest fajnie i w ogóle, ale...

Zapadła cisza.

– Ale co? – napastliwy skrzat.

Harry podrapał się po głowie, nieświadom, że na górnej wardze zalega mu śmietanka i stąd też pytanie Zgredka a propos kolacji, które w ustach skrzata miało być mieszanką wskazówki oraz ironii (śmietanka).

– Ale nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem...

Zgredek odłożył fajkę i książkę na stoliczek obok.

– Cóż, warto było spróbować – skrzeknął, jakby od początku wiedział, że ta próba czasu w końcu pęknie, przerwie się. – Idę do łazienki i trochę tam posiedzę... – oznajmił, pakując czapeczkę szlafrok i książkę (oznaki jego wolności) do swego kuferka podróżnego.

– Czyli wyprowadzka – pomyślał Harry z ulgą, łatwo poszło.

Wyprowadzka poprzedzona długim posiedzeniem w ubikacji... Gdy Zgredek zniknął, Harry bezceremonialnie dobrał się do jego kuferka i wyjął Poe. Chciał przez to działanie wniknąć głębiej w umysł skrzata. Może coś przeoczył przez ten tydzień wspólnego mieszkania. Zatopił się w lekturze, wcielając się w czytającego Zgredka.

Odłożył książkę na miejsce po około półgodzinie. Zszedł na dół. Nikogo nie było. Zmierzchało, a w domu zaległ jakiś cień. Cisza cichsza niż być powinna. Zajrzał do kuchni. Nad blatem jednej z szafek kuchennych pochylał się cały czerwony wuj Vernon. Dyszał, a jego przekrwione oczy intensywnie patrzyły na karton mleka. Po podłodze walały się różnego rodzaju narzędzia, w pootwieranych szafkach również. Wuj zaszczycił go na chwilę świdrującym spojrzeniem, zbyt świdrującym.

– Ciągle wujek nie może dobrać się do tego mleka?

– Ten cholerny karton to jakaś magia! – wrzasnął, ale szybko upomniał się w duchu, by nie używać tego słowa, to świadczyło o desperacji. – Ale daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu, a coś wykombinuję, chłopcze, zobaczysz! Coś wykombinuję!

Harry patrzył na bezowocne zmagania z kawałkiem plastiku. Zbliżył nachalnie twarz. Korek kartonu odkręcony i porzucony gdzieś w niewidocznym miejscu. Pozostawała zalepiona dziurka osłonką z pierścieniem, przy pomocy którego można było dostać się do wnętrza.

– W ten pierścień należy wkładać palec... – zaczął Harry i omiótł wzrokiem niezwykle liczne bruzdy na osłonce, zapewne cięcia noża.

Wuj rzucił mleko na podłoże i całym impetem ciała zaatakował z łokcia.

– Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? – sapnął zaraz po tym.

– To może wuj natnie karton z boku, nożyczkami...

Vernon wstał i na chwilę przerwał swe działania, odstawiając kartonik na blat.

– Lepiej byś rzucił na to jakiś czar, chłopcze... – powiedział bez kpiny w głosie i wskazał na obiekt westchnień zrezygnowany.

– Będę mógł czarować poza szkołą dopiero za rok, gdy ukończę siedemnaście lat... – odparł Harry i niewinnie skrzyżował ręce za sobą.

Wuj mruknął coś w stylu „No tak, zapomniałem", tylko że dodał kilka plugawych słów, którymi określił placówkę edukacyjną, dyrektora i innych podobnych Harry'emu. Harry zostawił za sobą wuja machającego nożem i wkroczył do salonu. Pod niskim stolikiem ujrzał trzęsącą się, pokaźnych wielkości galaretę. Obok niej coś się ruszyło i ukazało się - pulchne i słodkie. Harry przezwyciężył wzrokiem mrok pomieszczenia. To pośladki, a obok nich głowa Dudleya.

– Otworzył już? – szepnął przerażony.

– Nie.

Dudley schował głowę z powrotem i drżał z większą intensywnością. Obawa. W umyśle Harry'ego, niepokój i lęk niewyjaśniony. Przez karton, noże, wibrujący tyłek kuzyna.

Chłopak zakradł się do domowej biblioteczki i wykradł coś do poczytania. Musiał rozpracować Zgredka... Pieczołowicie przekartkował kilkanaście stronnic poezji, posiłkując się jedynie skąpym światłem ulicznej latarni.

Ciotka Petunia prawie że nakryła go na miejscu zbrodni! Gdyby tylko spojrzała w dół, ujrzałaby go siedzącego na podłodze obok półki z książkami. Lecz jej oczy były niewidzące, wytłumione, działały na stand by'u. Harry cicho wsunął tom na miejsce. Kiedy przemykał się obok wuja z kartonem usłyszał:

– Petunia gdzieś tu miała taki świder do konserw...

[tu następują wydarzenia po kolei jak w „Tęsknota i niesprecyzowanie"]

Harry nurzał się w pianie, frywolnie zabawiając się nią. Zgredek powstał w międzyczasie z sedesu.

– Pewnie Harry nie rozumie moich fantazji... – zaczął skrzat słabym głosem.

Na to chłopak czekał. Podniósł się na rękach i rozpoczął pilną obserwację sześcioma oczyma (cztery – oczy i okulary, plus dwa sutki).

Zgredek wdrapał się mozolnie na krawędź wanny.

– Tylko nie wpadnij, Zgredku... jest ślisko.

Zgredek ustabilizował pozycję.

– Zgredek uważa, panie...

Poślizgnął się i runął jak kamień w wodę. Harry urzeczywistnił palm face.

Skrzat suszył się i tłumaczył.

– To prawda, panie Potter. Wszedł tu pan i ujrzał pan me gołe łydki, bez majtek na nich, gdy żem spoczywał w pozycji siedzącej na tronie – to była mistyfikacja, prawda. Ja nic nie kreowałem wtedy... nawet nie czytałem gazety, po prostu... _przekazywałem!_

– Zgredku, powiedz mi wreszcie o co ci chodzi, bo to się robi męczące...

Zgredek stęknął.

– Chciałem tylko przekazać, że chcę umyć włosy... – pisnął, zamykając się w sobie.

– Zgredku... ty nie masz włosów.

Znów pisk. Bliski rozpaczy skrzat zaczął łkać, prawie tak mocno gdy onegdaj źle o Malfoyach się wyraził, cztery lata temu.

– Zgredek wie... Zgredek nie ma włosów...! To był przekaz, wszystko przekaz! Echeche! Przekaz, liche me włosy, bo nie istniejące! Echeche!

Harry uspokoił przyjaciela gumową kaczuszką. Udawał, że ona ożyła i dziobie go.

– No więc... – skrzat siorbnął nosem. – To z sedesem i gazetą to był ostateczny krok. Ten tydzień pan Potter nie domyślił się, że chciałem umyć włosy, ale... jako pełnoprawny skrzat z rozszerzonymi prawami, wiem, że mam do tego prawo. Zaczaiłem się więc finalnie w łazience i specjalnie ukazałem się na ubikacji bez opuszczonych majtek na łydkach. Chciałem tym wreszcie prawie że dosłownie powiedzieć: _Tak, nie mam majtek opuszczonych na łydkach, ale załatwiam potrzebę fizjologiczną i tak, nie mam włosów, ale mogę je umyć!_

– Ależ, oczywiście, że możesz! Widziałem wielu łysych facetów reklamujących szampony! – skłamał na poczekaniu i natychmiast sięgnął po butlę z płynem oczyszczającym włosie.

Harry, przepasany ręcznikiem, jeszcze mokry, pomógł Zgredkowi wycisnąć trochę szamponu. Dalej skrzat radził sobie sam. Nałożył szampon na łysą główkę i zaczął wcierać.

– I jak się czujesz? – spytał Harry.

Zgredek mruknął.

– Pełnoprawnie... Bije ze mnie pełnoprawność?

– Oj, tak.

Mały przyjaciel już chciał coś orzec, jednak chłopak uniósł rękę.

– Zaczekaj. Słyszysz to?

Z zewnątrz dobiegał dziwny odgłos...

Wybiegli z łazienki aż w końcu, wiedzieni instynktem, wybiegli przed dom. Ujrzeli ogromną konstrukcję przewyższającą dwukrotnie domostwo. Na kilku metalicznych ramionach zamocowany był ogromny świder. Jego średnica na górze wynosiła dziesięć metrów i stopniowo zwężała się w kierunku ziemi do małego punkciku. Czubka, który wisiał jak miecz Tantala nad kartonem mleka.

Harry dostrzegł nieopodal wuja w szlafroku, z rozmierzwionym włosem, cieszącego się jak dziecko.

– To musi zadziałać! Ale miałem przedni pomysł z tym świdrem! Panowie, ruszamy! Otwieramy to cholerstwo!

Dudley i Petunia stali trochę dalej, nieco skonfundowani, i obserwowali jak kilku facetów uwijało się przy panelach kontrolnych. Świder rozgrzał się i wystartował. Hałas spowodował, że w niektórych okolicznych domach pozapalano światła. Metaliczny zapach dotarł do nozdrzy Harry'ego.

– Opuszczamy, panowie! – przekrzykiwał maszynę wuj Vernon i dawał jednoznaczne gesty rękoma.

Wirując jak bąk-zabawka, świder opadał powoli aż natknął się na karton. Poleciało kilka iskier, zgrzyt był nie do wytrzymania. Zdaje się, że czubek powoli rozpoczął zagłębianie się w plastik kartonu... i wtedy nagle stanął! W ułamku sekundy przestał się obracać, metalowe ramiona pękły i rozchodząca się fala uderzeniowa wyrzuciła pracowników w powietrze. Świder, przez nic już nie podtrzymywany, zachybotał i legł prosto na dom Dursleyów, miażdżąc go (pozostała jedna ściana stojąca). Wuj Vernon złapał się za włosy.

Gdy kurz opadł i harmider ogólny trochę zelżał, a Harry ocknął się z letargu dziwnego, powiedział on do skrzata:

– Rozwaliło mi chatę...

Karton mleka stał smętnie na trawniku, nienaruszony zupełnie (świder trochę się zagłębił, gdyż plastik na chwilę się wygiął). Śmiał się mrocznie niewidzialną twarzą.

– Niech się pan Potter nie martwi. Może Harry ze mną zamieszkać!

Chłopak wgapiał się w świder leżący na jego domu jak na ogromnego wieloryba, który znienacka wyskoczył z toni morskiej. Poniszczone meble i ściany, wszystko pod grubą warstwą brudu, docierało impulsami do jego mózgu. Gdzie teraz zamieszka on i wujostwo?

Niby może zamieszkać u Zgredka, ale... łydki bez majtek, mleko, karton, ubikacja i muszla i o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Jak to rozumieć, przez jaki pryzmat patrzeć i gdzie punkt zaczepienia? Czy sens się zatarł, a może nie omieszkał nawet wyjść z brudnej szafy sczezłego przeszukania?


End file.
